


How to lose your virginity for a body pillow - guide by Leviathan

by Arakyune



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Demon Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, Just enjoy, Kinks, Kinktober, Levi is virgin but also really horny, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest, You get the idea, big brother kink, i guess, it gets better tho, it was more like a dare to myself but sure, it was only for my own enjoyment, like daddy kink you get it, so don't criticize me, this wasn't supposed to be public, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: When Mammon comes home with an ultra mega rare body pillow of Ruri-chan and a plan to sell her, Levi has to find a way to save his precious treasure, while also trying to not die of embarrassment along the way.
Relationships: Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), mentions other ships but nothing graphic
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	How to lose your virginity for a body pillow - guide by Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just a fic I wrote for myself as an early birthday present, but sharing it for Kinktober so you can enjoy it as well.
> 
> Also happy birthday to Satan, we love our resident catboy <3
> 
> Also also, the tags are incomplete, so proceed with that in mind

To say Levi was angry would be an understatement. Oh no, he was mad, furious, absolutely livid, at best, while also feeling like crying. It just wasn’t fair! No fair, no fair at all! And the fact that those things always happened to Mammon of all people?! Who couldn’t even appreciate those treasures?! No, he just couldn’t accept that!

That day was, to be honest, just like any other. An average Friday, at least that’s how it looked at first, all the way up until the dinner. And then, just as Levi sat down to the almost empty table (Beel was sitting right next to him, waiting until everyone was finished so he could eat the rest), the door opened and the avatar of greed came in, plastic bags hanging from his arms as if he was coat-rack, and there, under his arm was-

Levi shot out of his seat as if someone set him on fire.

“IS THAT-?! T-that's a limited edition Ruri-chan body pillow!?” out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bephie almost falling off his chair at the loud noise, but Beel caught him just in time.

“Huh? Yeah, I think they said something like that,” said Mammon, somehow completely unbothered at the fact he was carrying such a rare item in such an undignified position. Tch, normies. “So it’s that kind of rare, huh?”

“THAT KIND-?! There were only three of them printed! It’s Ultra mega super rare!” only one of few not lewding his Ruri-chan in any way! What a rare feat in this day and age! And only then, as Mammon started smirking, did Levi actually realize what kind of mistake he made.

“That’s great then! I should be able to sell it for at least four times as much, no, five times at least.” Levi’s eyes widened, and no, he had to mishear, right? Such a jewel, so close to him, and Mammon was just going to… sell it? No, he couldn’t be serious, right? 

“Thanks for the help, now I actually know how much it’s worth without searching it up! You are the best Levi!” Levi’s eyes followed the precious body pillow all the way to the door and stayed there even after Mammon completely disappeared, and only after he caught Beel’s worried glance did his legs actually move.

He could have sworn his legs never moved quicker, taking stars three at the time, barging into Mammon’s room completely unannounced, but if it’s occupant's expression was anything to go by, he was clearly expected. Mammon was just looking at him from his place on the sofa, all the plastic bags he came with around him, some on the table, some on the floor, including the ultra-rare Ruri-chan pillow, halfway stuffed into the closet. And Levi didn’t know if he wanted to cry more, or just throw himself at Mammon to try to strangle him.

“Are you just going to stand there?” asked Mammon after a moment and Levi glared at him.

“How did you get her?! I stayed up the whole week just to have a chance to get one of them, worked the whole month to have enough money to join the lottery, and you just come home with her as if it’s nothing?!” he might have been shouting, now that he thinks about it, but that wasn’t important. What was important, was how Mammon just… shrugged at him.

“Someone apparently lost it in poker. It became one of the prizes at the casino and I won it with the rest of the things.” if Levi wasn’t in so much distress, he might have been foaming at the mouth just from the thought of someone gambling Ruri-chan away like that, but that could have been dealt with later. In this situation, Ruri-chan was the main priority.

“How much?!” he could almost swear Mammon’s golden eyes were glistening, but that must have been just light.

“I can’t tell you the exact price now, but... “

“Just spill it!”

“At the lowest, around a million Grimm, but I still haven’t done any research so probably higher,” Levi could see his soul leave through his body. At times like these, he is reminded just how much he really hates that scumbag of a brother.

* * *

In retrospect, sneaking into Mammon’s room in the middle of the night wasn’t the best idea, but at the time it just seemed like it. He should have waited until Mammon went out or even ‘till he went to school.

But as it stood, here he was, carefully opening the door to Mammon’s room to make sure his Ruri-chan was safe and far, far away from that scum. Once Ruri-chan was in his own room, he was almost sure Lucifer would believe it was his, and not let Mammon take her away from him.

The room was darker than he expected, but he didn’t dare to unlock his phone for the light. Levi knew well just how perceptive his scum of a brother could be, especially when his money were on the line. So, he stumbled his way through the messy room, just barely managing not to fall, his only light source a gap in the door to the hallway.

He reached the closet in relatively good shape, not counting the almost definitely bruised hip from where he collided with the pool table. Carefully opening the door, he could only feel relief when he found his Ruri-chan still there in one piece. Levi pulled her out, slowly, as gently as possible, and almost hugged her right then and there. Just a few more minutes and Ruri-chan would be his forever. 

With the closet still open, he made his way back to the door, holding his treasure above whatever mess could be on Mammon’s floor. Despite knowing that Lucifer made rounds every month to make sure all of them had at least a somewhat clean room, he didn’t dare to risk it. And then, just as he was so close to the door, already had the hand on the handle-

SLAM!

Levi almost jumped out of his skin as something almost flew past his head, slamming the door closed right in front of his face. His face paled as he heard breathing next to his ear and could only dry swallow as he turned his head just a bit to the left. The brown sleeve of a familiar jacket was surprisingly visible, the hand in the said jacket holding the door in front of him closed, the white-painted nails almost shining in the darkness.

Fuck.

“What are you doing?” asked a surprisingly even voice right next to his ear and Levi didn’t know whether to start screaming or try to push Mammon backward and just run. Unfortunately, Levi might have taken just a bit too much time to think, because as soon as he made up his mind, he was pulled back by the collar of his jacket.

His body didn’t even properly register hitting the sofa, only the fact that Ruri-chan was pulled from his arms despite his best attempt to not let go. 

“I thought you had learned your lesson after you tried to steal the- Stela figurine?”

“Seraphina! Queen of the high elves! How could you have left her on the floor?!”

“Yeah, yeah, right, whatever. Did you really think that you could steal the body pillow that I can sell if you couldn’t even steal something completely worthless to me? Really?” and alright, now that he said it like that, even Levi could see how stupid that was.

“I didn’t have a choice! You could have already sold Ruri-chan to someone, I had to save her from that fate! What if you sold her to some pervert?! Disgusting! Ruri-chan deserves so much better!” Mammon actually smirked at him, the demon.

“And you are supposed to be so much better, then? An otaku shut-in who leaves the house once a month? What did you plan to do with your  _ precious Ruri-chan _ I wonder?” Levi’s face turned tomato red at that, and as he brought his hand up to cover his face, he glared at Mammon.

“How dare you imply I would do something like that to Ruri-chan! I couldn’t, no, Ruri-chan is too precious for that!” and Mammon just raised an eyebrow at him, looking thoughtful for a good second before his smirk returned.

“Are you sure it’s because of Ruri-chan? Because I can bet it’s just an excuse, you just wouldn’t know what to do with anyone if you actually got them to bed,” he said, voice loud, mocking, and Levi could  _ feel _ his face getting redder. Nope, definitely not, he won’t answer and give Mammon the satisfaction of seeing him burn like that. But with his scum of a brother it never was that easy, was it.

“And when I tell you something you don’t like, you’ll just ignore me, even when we both know it’s true. Just what I expected from my virgin little brother.”

“Shut up Mammon! I don’t want to hear it from a scum like you, you don’t know anything about what I do in my spare time!” that was true though, since Mammon spent most of his time out of the house, either getting money in the most questionable of ways, or dealing with witches. Then again, it didn’t seem like Mammon actually took anything he said to heart since he just continued smirking.

“Oh-ho, so you are saying that if you had a chance to sleep with someone, you would know  _ exactly  _ what to do? Because  _ I _ sincerely doubt it,” Levi wouldn’t, but Mammon didn’t need to know that, right? It wasn’t like his still reddening face was completely and utterly ruining any attempts at lies he was making, digging himself deeper and deeper every time he opened his mouth.

“O-of course I would!” it couldn’t be  _ that _ hard, could it? It was just sex, not rocket science, no different from masturbation, just with two people… oh fuck, it must be so awkward! Just the thought of someone seeing him in such a state, his yucky otaku self- nope, nopity nope, as if someone would ever want to see that, not to mention he would  _ die! _ And just then, his musing was then interrupted with two words that completely ruined any rational thinking he had left.

“Prove it,” said Mammon, and Levi turned to him with a speed of light, because  _ excuse me,  _ he must have heard wrong.

“What? Could you repeat that?” he must have just heard wrong! Yep, that’s just it, his head was messing with him, nothing more.

“Prove it. Prove to me that you know how to have sex, properly,” Mammon said, eyes shining despite the lack of proper light, confidence oozing from him in waves, the asshole, and Levi almost wished he could just plug his ears, but his brother wasn’t done just yet, “and because I am you  _ dear _ older brother, I’ll make you a deal. If you actually impress me in bed, I’ll give you your precious Ruri body pillow, for free. No strings attached.”

Levi really wanted to scream.

* * *

It wasn’t rocket science his ass! This was worse! Way worse! Rocket science at least must have some textbooks to them! This?! Nothing! Books he could buy in Devildom were all basically cheap porn, and books from the human world would be delivered at least a week later! Online forums are good for nothing in this situation since all they talk about was lovey-dovey lovemaking, sex with the person you loved, and all that bullshite. Porn, for what it was worth when getting him off, he learned long ago, from Asmo of all people, was highly unrealistic to the real world. His beloved manga, as much as he loved them, wouldn’t help him in a situation like this!

For a good second, he even considered going to his brothers for actual advice, but that idea was abolished as soon as he actually had considered it. Asking Lucifer about his sex life would have just been a disaster by itself, Mammon was the one who started the bet in the first place, Satan, who while definitely had more experience than Levi, would have either been too embarrassed to tell or would just attack him outright. Asmo had been quite a good idea, at first at least until Levi realized Asmo would just talk about his sex life, which would have been quite educational if Levi wasn’t sure he would just skip the beginning entirely and move to the kinky bits.

Beel and Belpie were a category by itself since Levi was at least 80% sure they were  _ together _ -together, but just thinking about asking Beel, who didn’t even get half of Asmo’s sex jokes, that was just impossible. Not to mention Belphie would tear him apart and make him into the soup if he tried to corrupt his twin like that. And Belpie would know. He always knew.

Asking Belpie himself was out of the question from the beginning, because if there was something Belpie hated more than talking about his feelings, it was talking about his private life. Levi just didn’t even ask anymore. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

So yeah, all his brothers were out for one reason or another, and out of his friends, he sincerely doubted  _ Henry  _ would give him any advice. And with that, he was out of friends!

So yeah, no help there either. And it wasn’t like he had much time for this research in the first place!

_ “If you plan to go with it, come to my room tomorrow night. You can show me just how much you know then. I’m sure your Ruri-chan would like to be in your care as soon as possible,” _ and then the freaking chuckled the scumbag! He was thoroughly enjoying the torture he was putting Levi through! He was mentally reevaluating the list of sadistic people in his family, this time with Mammon in a good fourth place, with Lucifer dominating (HA) the first place, Belphie on the second, followed closely by Satan.

He was really starting to hate this family.

* * *

It has been five minutes. Five long minutes of standing in front of Mammon’s closed door and Levi was already sweating while doing absolutely nothing. His hand was raised in front of him to knock, but despite his best effort, he couldn’t make himself move. No, he just really didn’t  _ want _ to move! 

But Ruri-chan was on the line! There was no way he could leave her with that scumbag. 

And despite knowing that, he just  _ couldn’t move _ . Because Mammon wanted to be  _ impressed  _ and Levi, with all his hopeless research, sincerely doubted he could actually manage that. He was, after all, a yucky otaku virgin, and one day of research wasn’t going to change anything! Impressing Mammon and saving his precious Ruri-chan seemed more like a distant dream with every moment passing and Levi just wanted to turn back and never leave his room again.

At least, he would have done that if the door to Mammon’s room didn’t actually open right at that moment. 

Mammon looked unimpressed, his sunglasses reflecting the light in the hallway, hiding his eyes from Levi, but even like that, Levi just knew Mammon was searching his body. And while he didn’t know what he was looking for, when Mammon actually looked at his face, his expression was blank.

“Took you long enough. I had the feeling you already ran away, but since you are actually here, it seems I was wrong,” Levi didn’t mention he was almost right, Mammon didn’t need to know that, “well, last chance to turn back Levi.”

And Levi, like an idiot he was, powered up by Ruri-chan, spite and the desire to prove Mammon wrong, walked in with all the confidence his yucky otaku self could muster. Which wasn’t much, since as soon as the door behind him closed and he could hear the click of the lock, the dread returned to him full force.

“Well,” said the silky voice to his ear, and Levi almost jumped, “what now? Since you said you know what to do, what should we do? What would you have me do Levi?”

And how the Devildom could Mammon sound  _ like that  _ while he was obviously making fun of Levi?! Unfair, so not fair! 

“You-” come on Levi, you can do it! “Go sit on the bed and- get your shit off…?” fuck, that wasn’t meant to sound like a question! Where did that confidence go?!

But Mammon only raised an eyebrow at him before getting his sunglasses off and slowly moving to his bed, getting his shirt off in the meantime, walking with the type of grace Levi could swear from their family, only Belphie had, and even that was thanks to the ballet. Why did he even practice ballet in the first place, actually??

“Are you really getting lost in thoughts now?” and yeah, he should focus, if the annoyance in Mammon’s voice was anything to go by. He looked back at Mammon and- big mistake on his part- turned beat red. So maybe he kind of forgot that Mammon has that kind of stomach in his human form as well, so sue him! “What now, planning to stand by the door all night, or are you actually going to make me eat my words?”

The mocking words really didn’t help, Mammon! The only thing it actually helped with was his face turning more scarlet with each passing second! But then again, he had to do something, if not for himself, at least for Ruri-chan! He took a step and then another, very slowly approaching his brother, trying to look as composed as he could in a situation like this. The only problem in that was that he wasn’t composed. Like at all. His foot almost got caught by the steps under the bed!! Mammon looked seconds away from laughing. Levi wanted to  _ die. _

Knowing he only had one chance before he became a laughing stock, he launched himself forward and caught Mammon’s lips with his own. It was a horrible kiss, to be honest, two hours reading about kissing clearly wasn’t enough to become even an average kisser, at least not if it was Levi. But at least it shut Mammon up for a moment, and that was the plan, so it went better than expected.

What Levi didn’t expect was Mammon actually catching him by the shoulders and pulling him on top of the older, when he fell back to his soft sheets, not even breaking the disaster of a kiss by accident!

Improvise Levi, what now?! Should he continue the kiss? Move away?! One day wasn’t nearly enough to learn about sex! 

So, ero manga way it is! He straddled Mammon the best he could in that awkward position and broke the kiss to move down, kissing what he hoped were good places on Mammon’s cheek as he moved lower to his neck, pressing soft kisses when it looked like he should. And fuck, if Mammon wasn’t sure before that he didn’t have a clue what he was doing, he would definitely know now.

Surprisingly, it actually took Mammon a moment before Levi felt a hand in his hair, weakly scraping his scalp, right where his horns were in his demon form, and oh, that felt good, really good, what the-

He didn’t even realize the noises he was making before Mammon’s voice appeared right next to his ear:

“You are awful at this,” said Mammon, his voice deep, sending shivers down Levi’s back. 

“Excuse me?” Levi growled, by which he actually meant ‘Fuck you’, and tried to bite Mammon’s neck, because he already knew, Mammon, why did you have to say it like that?! But before he could manage that, he was pushed away, his back hitting the silky sheets instead, just as his brother’s entire weight plumped down on top of him.

“You are really awful at this whole sleeping together thing. Just like I expected from you, my virgin little brother, completely and utterly useless when it comes to any real social interaction,” Mammon said from his place on top of Levi’s body, casually stopping all and any movements from the otaku, while his eyes were shining in the dark, looking at Levi like he was a prey.

And Levi couldn’t believe himself, no, this wasn’t happening. He did  _ not  _ just get hard just by his brother’s words! Not by him! Not by Mammon! It’s just because Mammon is laying on top of him! Definitely! That was the only reason! But that didn’t change a single thing about the fact that Mammon was  _ laying on top of him, _ and definitely felt him getting hard. The smirk as he licked his lips was more than telling in that regard. Mammon was looking at him through the eyelashes, as he lowered himself to Levi’s neck and licked a stripe along the side, from his collarbone all the way to his ear, and as Levi shivered, he whispered:

“So, let your big brother show you how it’s done,” and if Levi wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. Up until now, he was also sure that Asmo was the avatar of lust, but it seemed like Mammon just decided to take over that role for the night. Not that he could think about it for long, since Mammon probably just decided he looked quite tasty and started nibbling on his ear in a way that made Levi keen. Quite loudly. And Mammon just chuckled right into his ear at that. What an ass.

“Pay attention, this is how you are supposed to do that,” Mammon added as he dipped his head lower, kissing along his neck in return, leaving weak bites on his way down, making Levi shiver all over. Then he moved to Levi’s collar bone, licking it over one last time, before sucking on the skin there, adding pressure with time.

To say that Levi was turned on would have been an understatement since he was sure he had never wanted another being’s touch as much as he wanted his brother’s right now. He wondered if Asmo always feels like that when going out with someone. Or maybe it was just him?

It didn’t matter much when Mammon’s hand was back in his hair, scratching his scalp in such a way he had to forcibly shut his mouth by biting into his hand. It was beyond good, it was amazing, he could feel his heels digging into the soft bed but couldn’t help it, his body didn’t want to listen.

“Huh, that sensitive here? Doesn’t matter, look sharp,” and maybe his body just didn’t want to listen to  _ him _ , because as soon as he heard Mammon’s voice, Levi looked right at him. Who gave him the right to look like that in the first place?!

His mind didn’t really register Mammon pulling his hand from his mouth, right until his face was right there, too close, too close! And his lips were on Levi’s and oh, this was way better than whatever Levi was trying to do before. His brother’s tongue was dragging itself on his lips, pushing in between them gently, right until it wasn’t and his bottom lip was being pulled back by Mammon’s teeth, opening his mouth up for him to explore. The tongue slipped between his lips without a problem and before Levi could react, Mammon was already exploring his mouth, licking over his teeth and caressing his tongue.

Levi actually forgot about the hand in his hair, right until he was quite rudely reminded of its existence by a groan that dragged itself out of his throat when Mammon  _ pulled,  _ so, so good, until he was forced to tilt his head back, leaving Mammon with so much more space. He wasn’t even aware of his own hips, raised up, searching for a contact of any kind ‘till Mammon grabbed his right hip and pushed it back down to the sheets.

By the time Mammon left his lips, he was panting hard, his face red as a tomato, his eyes a bit teary on the sides. His hips were still being held down by Mammon, and if Levi was being honest, he was a bit thankful for that, who knows what he would do if they weren’t.

“Oh, this is even better than I expected. I should have brought my phone to bed, who knows what Asmo would have paid for a photo.” Levi glared at him, his red face not doing him any favors.

“Don’t you dare!” he snarled and Mammon smirked back at him.

“Who would stop me? You clearly aren’t in any state to do that,” and then he leaned back down, only to pull on Levi’s bottom lip again, before diving right back in, leaving Levi breathless in the process, “Then again, I wouldn’t have sold it. This one would be only mine, few hundred Grimm Asmo would have paid for it? Definitely not enough for this sight.”

Another scratch at his scalp and a groan that left his throat, Levi wanted to die when he realized that the only thing keeping his hips from bucking up was Mammon’s hand and there was no way he didn’t feel his entire body’s trashing attempts at getting closer to him. But Mammon only continued to smirk, such a normal expression on his brother Levi almost couldn’t believe the next words that left his lips.

“See, that’s it. I should have brought a mirror so you could see that perverted expression of yours. If I didn’t know so well that you were such a shut-in virgin, I would have thought you were a whore, desperate for any kind of contact. Look at you, only after a few kisses you look like a bitch in a heat,” oh no, oh fuck, this was not happening. Mammon was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, as he pressed on Levi’s crotch that definitely just got harder, his expression beyond satisfied. And Levi could only moan into his hand, as a single tear escaped his eye.

He knew for a long time he had  _ a thing _ for words and humiliation and other things, but the fact that Mammon figured it out so quickly- he didn’t want to think about what he could do with that knowledge.

“No comeback? Don’t tell me you actually enjoy being called a bitch in your face. What a perverted little brother I have, getting off on being humiliated, at least Asmo would be proud. The others? Not so much. Just imagine how Lucifer would react if he found out. Maybe he would be disgusted, or maybe he already knew before,” Mammon continued, pushing down on Levi’s length, still hidden in his pants, but oh so painfully hard, while Levi’s tears spilled down his cheeks and he started sobbing. It was horrible, just disgusting how good it felt, he hated it so much, hated how wet and hard he felt in his pants, hated how Mammon just knew what he wanted, how he wanted it. Hated how disgusting it felt and how he loved every second of it.

“S-shut up Mammon!” he managed between deep inhales, despite both him and Mammon knowing he wanted the opposite. Mammon’s expression didn’t change when he leaned closer and licked the tears from his cheek. He felt his pants getting pulled down, was ready to say something, but stopped himself when said pants slid barely under his ass, underwear still in place.

“I don’t think so. Also, since I’m indulging you like that, you should return the favor,” Levi didn’t even try to stop the shiver that went up his spine when he felt Mammon’s weight increase on top of him. Two black wings behind him were stretching upwards, much like he did with his tail after a good night's sleep, “Shift into your demon form. Now.” 

And Levi did, just like that, as if his body didn’t belong to him anymore. Was he really that far gone already? Then he felt his tail twist around his leg, just barely touching his cock, and a whine ripped itself from his lips, so in retrospect, maybe he was just a bit too far gone. 

“If it’s too much, say red, got it?” only after Levi nodded at him did Mammon lean in and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, and after making sure that Levi was still watching him, added, “One last thing. Don’t call my name. For now, just call me Big brother, got it?”

In this situation, Levi couldn’t really call other people’s kinks weird, and so he just nodded again and shuddered when he saw Mammon’s smile. Too quick for him to even register, Mammon’s hands were back on him, one on his horns, scratching them just like he did on his scalp before, only this time with actual claws. The other hand straight up ripped his boxers apart, and his brother's hand was on his dick in an instant.

And Levi  _ screamed,  _ too much, too much, not enough! His brain refused to function, he just felt his hands, claws, whatever, sinking into something warm, above him and oh fuck, he hoped Mammon’s back wouldn’t be scared by him too much.

The hand on his horns pulled, baring his neck, only barely registering the pain from the puncture wounds on his scales, and oh, that felt  _ so good, more, more! _

He could feel the muscles in his belly tightening, knew what it was, silently praying,  _ come on, just a bit more-  _

“Louder,” he hears near his ear, the word not making sense at all to his burning body nor the mind overwhelmed with pleasure, yet somehow, he must have done something right because his hair is pulled, and the hand is moving so much quicker, and his tears are spilling as he wants to bite into something.

With one last bite to his pulse, he is gone, eyes closed, mouth opens in a silent scream, as he shudders in his brother’s arms through his orgasm. He is pretty sure he actually blacked out for a hot minute, since when he opens his eyes again, Mammon is, for some reason, pouting at him.

“W-what…” he tries, but his throat is so dry, he isn’t sure Mammon even understood him that little. A little unnaturally dry. The perks of being a water demon, am I right? 

Thankfully, Mammon either figured out he would need some water, or just knew him long enough to know he needs it, because soon enough, there is a water bottle shoved in his mouth and he glumps it down at once.

When he is finally done, Mammon is still pouting, but obviously waiting for something, or someone- probably him actually. 

The next thing he notices is that his boxers  _ and  _ pants are ruined, both of them shredded to pieces by sharp claws. His shirt is also ruined, just this time with his own cum, but at least it’s still in one piece, so there is that. And that brings another thought on Levi’s mind, as he turns back to Mammon.

Yep, his brother is definitely hard and Levi feels himself blush, which Mammon notices almost immediately. The pouting face is replaced by a scowl for a moment, before Mammon actually sighs. And that’s the first one for the night!

“So listen, there are two choices, either you have had enough and will learn how to give a great blowjob in approximately two minutes,” alright, with his skillset, Levi could tell him right away that was impossible, “Or you will lay back down like a good little brother, and let me finish what I started.”

And fuck, could Mammon, somehow, make anything sound hot, or was it just him? Maybe he was still high from the pleasure, but that one line just made his blush darken. 

“Yeah, let me get off the shirt,” he said almost awkwardly, moving as slow as possible to not make a mess. After carefully tying the ends of the shirt together, making sure the dirty parts stay on the inside, he threw the shirt on the floor and laid on the bed with as much grace as he had left. Which was none, and he just flopped down trying to hide his blush with one hand, while trying to ignore Mammon’s stare.

It didn’t work nearly as well when his brother pulled Levi to himself by his  _ thighs  _ and suddenly they were face to face.

“Need you to hold your legs open, just like that. Even a bitch like you can do that much, right?” and there it was, that smirk, those words that made Levi’s cock twitch right under his brother’s watchful gaze. He nodded, and just for a good measure, he quietly added:

“Yes, big brother,” because if Mammon was indulging his kink, he better returns the favor. It worked like a charm, Mammon smiled at him, his half-lidded eyes shining like a cat that just got his cream, before reaching behind him, under the pillow. And wasn’t it ironic that they had lube in the exact same place? Well, maybe not, after all, Levi wasn’t one to visit other people’s bedrooms in the first place, so what does he know.

“Good, just like that. Though I doubt a whore like you newer had anything back here, I’m going to go slow, alright?” Levi really didn’t know if Mammon was degrading him, or was just being a carrying partner at this point, but it didn’t really matter to him as much, it felt good enough for now. The first finger slipped into him with relative ease, because even if Levi was a virgin, there really was no way he never experimented with himself. Akuzon had also a very detailed selection of, well, toys and reviews, so for a shut-in like himself, it wasn’t that hard to seek pleasure by himself, even if it sometimes cost just a bit too much for his taste.

He could be at least proud of the fact that even Asmo would blink twice at his collection.

In the meantime, Mammon was really making sure he would be stretched enough, scissoring him, while also caressing his thighs, and, alright, that felt nice, he could almost get used to this. Soon enough, the third finger was added, a tight fit this time, but his older brother was staying as gentle as before, and Levi had half the mind to wonder if it wasn’t driving him crazy. To be turned on for such a long time, and yet, he was still being, well, himself. Levi was sure that if he was in Mammon’s position, he would have been long gone by this point.

The fourth finger followed shortly after, stretching Levi with the same gentleness as before, with Mammon even helping him relax by stroking his cock, very slowly, but at least it took Levi’s mind from the stretch. Not that he minded that much, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Ready?” with a single nod, Mammon took off his pants and for a second, Levi wanted to freak out, because fuck, this was the real thing, he isn’t prepared for this! Thankfully, Mammon, while big, maybe a bit bigger than him, wasn’t huge at least, definitely not the size Levi expected Beel to be, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about this now, because if he moans Beel’s name by accident, not only will Mammon be upset, but Belphie will quite literally kill him in his  _ sleep _ . 

Meanwhile, Mammon palms his cock, smearing the lube all over it, and for the sake of his sanity, Levi looks away.

“Relax, got it?” yep, he does, but at least wait for an answer you asshole!

Very slowly, Mammon pushes into him, trying to wait for Levi to adjust but it’s oblivious by the way he grips Levi’s thighs, so tight while trying to not scratch him too much, that he was hard for way too long and is holding himself back by the last threads of his sanity.

By the time, Mammon is fully inside him, Levi is breathing hard, and not only because there is, quite literally, a dick inside of him, but because his older brother looks straight up like a fucking sex god in that one anime he watched so long ago. He liked that anime, it’s really a shame they never made a second season.

But back to his brother, he looks so fucking hot? And Levi wants to slap himself because this is Mammon, he shouldn’t look hot!, but without his signature smirk, the sweat that is making his brother’s hair stick to his skin, and making it look like he is shining all over, really makes a great point.

“I’m moving, alright?” Mammon asks one last time and Levi has to push himself to nod, already prepared for the pain that will most likely follow.

And while there is a bit of pain, it’s quickly overshadowed by pleasure by none other than Mammon, bending down to his chest, and sucking Levi’s nipple between his lips, before Levi can get out even a single noise of protest.

Instead, moans and whimpers of pleasure are ripped from his throat without his consent as his body curves around Mammon. He never knew his nipples were that sensitive, it was as if someone let electricity go straight through him, wanting to curve around his brother, while also wanting to buckle his chest into the touch. Not to mention his hips that were quite literally bouncing on top of Mammon’s thighs, as his brother moved inside of him at an incredible speed.

This time, he didn’t even realize just how close he was, until he sees the white and feels his body sucking Mammon in. After that, he can’t keep his eyes open anymore.

He passes out seconds later.

* * *

Waking up in Mammon’s bed, with Mammon still sleeping was just a bit strange, since it took him approximately thirty seconds to remember what actually happened before he went back to being as red as a tomato. He came for Ruri-chan and ended up fucked by Mammon. Great. Just as he intended. Yep, definitely.

He wasn’t freaking out. He really wasn’t!

Getting out of the bed was just a bit difficult, given the fact that Mammon’s wings were curled around him and his own tail, the traitor, was twisted around Mammon’s stomach, but he eventually got out.

Walking was a challenge by itself, but somehow, even that was manageable.

With one last glance at his sleeping brother, and a reminder that he Wasn’t Freaking Out, he wrapped one of the spare blankets around his body, grabbed his dirty shirt and Ruri-chan body pillow, and got out of there, hoping dearly everyone would still be asleep.

Surprise, surprise, his wish went right out of the window since on the short walk back to his room, he almost ended up colliding with Lucifer.

And Lucifer took one look at him, took a deep breath as he saw the bite marks at his neck, and turned right around to leave in the direction he originally came from. 

And Levi, too red for his own good, just wanted to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you have any ideas about what to tag, let me know, please.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
